Digital End Zone
by Taisuru
Summary: The prophecy foretells of one who would save both the human and digital worlds. The boy takes up this adventure according to plan, but something goes wrong and the events lead to the changing of the prophecy... and the making of a hero.


Digital End Zone

As the boy left his school, he noticed that he always seemed to be walking away from the sun. When he noticed this, he felt an odd urge to turn around and walk the other way, but for some reason did not.

On his way home he felt as though he was being followed, but did not turn around, for he felt as though he was being protected in some way. Even if he had turned around to take a look at his pursuer, he would not have found anything. In fact, it would have allowed him to live a normal life until the end of his days.

Soon he arrived home and unlocked the door. Upon entering, he noticed an odd beeping coming from somewhere in the house, but was not sure where. As he ascended the stairs, the noise became slightly louder.

When he had reached the door to his room the noise had grown to only a faint sound, like a whisper across worlds. When he opened the door his eyes where immediately drawn to his computer. It was perfectly ordinary except for a small, green, glowing dot in the center of the monitor.

As if by some strange force, the boy was drawn to the monitor. When he was next to it the dot had grown to a colossal size. It seemed to have grown out of the boundaries of his house, pushing the very limits of reality. It was then that the boy noticed that the beeping had grown to a thunderous horn as if calling an army to battle.

By the time the boy noticed what had happened, it was too late. The vortex that had come from his monitor had begun too pull him in, and with every second he resisted it grew until the foundations of his house seemed about to collapse from the strange pressure. Finally the boy gave in and fell into the endless void.

The boy fell for what felt like hours. His surroundings were a bizarre combination of gold and blue, and where the colors met there was a spark of green. As he fell he noticed two strange objects in the distance. As he got closer he began to see some of their details. On the right side was a gauntlet of shining silver; while on the left was a similar gauntlet, but seemed to be emanating a black "light," like a reverse sun.

Once he was several yards away, he felt his descent suddenly begin to slow. Once he reached the same level of the strange objects, he had stopped completely. Once he had "landed" the boy tried to walk forward, but felt as if there was a wall in front of him. He then realized that he was in some kind of hallway, with either side of him leading to one of the objects.

The boy stood in the center of the "hallway," pondering what to do next. As he stared at the strange, glowing black gauntlet, he began to walk forward. As he walked he felt a strange feeling, as if he had done this many times before, but as he got closer to the object it became harder to remember when or where this had happened before.

Finally, after he had seemingly walked several miles, he reached the object of his journey, though he could no longer remember what it was that he had come there for, only that he needed to reach the gauntlet in the distance. The glow seemed to wrap around him, as if alive, until he could only see the bright, glowing, gem in the center of the glove. The boy then reached out, took the glove, and put it on his hand. At that point the darkness cleared, and he stood in a large, barren, grassless plain. Then the boy, in a dreamlike state, looked up at the strangely fluctuating sky of royal blue, then began to walk toward the great fortress in the distance, not knowing why, not even knowing who or where he was. Only knowing that it was here he was supposed to be.

Before the boy realized it, night had fallen. He was only about halfway to the castle, which now seemed to be emanating a familiar light from its highest tower. As he laid under one of the leafless, twisted trees that ere scattered about the landscape, he began to think about who he was. Eventually a thought came to him.

"Taisuru," said the boy, "My name is Taisuru." When he opened his eyes, he noticed that the gauntlet's crystal had begun to glow with its brilliant red light. When the light reached its brightest point, there was a great flash.

Now laying on the ground about five feet away was a oddly large egg, about the size of a person's head. The egg was black with a red diamond shape located towards the top. Taisuru then went over the egg and laid down next to it, falling into a deep sleep, with images of a black creature darting through his dreams.

As he slept the egg began to move, and at the moment the moon was highest in the sky, it's light radiating down on the exact spot the boy and the egg were laying, it released a round, ball shaped creature with a red, jagged crystal sticking out of it's head. It then crawled into Taisuru's arms, and fell asleep with the one that from birth the creature knew to be his partner, who it felt it could trust no matter what the situation would be.

Meanwhile, at the top of the highest tower, a demon let out a laugh so deep that it might have come from the earth itself.

"The plan is going perfectly," said the demon, "the only one who could possibly stop me has taken the only path that will allow me to control this world… and his!"

At this the demon laughed another deep laugh, sending a shiver through the small newborn creature.


End file.
